La misteriosa dimension de los calcetines desaparecidos
by Gekkou Taiyou
Summary: Hinata es una chica para nada como las otras, su personalidad es demasiada extraña, Naruto es el típico chico problemático, a pesar de todo, estos dos adolescentes se vuelven muy buenos amigos, pero ¿lograra Naruto aceptarla realmente tal y cómo es? ¿O la perderá por su inmadurez? (One shot Naruhina, Lemon)


**Ohayou mina! **

**Bueno les traigo un one shot, estoy intentando escribir algo menos dramático que lo que acostumbro, espero que no hacer el ridículo jajaja en fin, pues espero que se animen a leerlo y que lo disfruten (no he tenido mucho tiempo de corregir las faltas...asi que me disculpo de ante mano, pero es un fic que tenia escrito desde hace tiempo y no subido gran cosa ultimamente, no quiero que se olviden de mi mis queridos lectores hehehe...)**

**Bueno hay un poco de lemon en el, de hecho he pensando en quitarlo...no se...ustedes que opinan...dejanmelo saber...**

**y si les gusta, claro déjenme un review, que de eso vivo! No me dejen morir! **

** Estoy participando en un reto Problemas color Naranja con Dulce Angel, **

**si no lo han leido y dejado un review, los invito ha hacerlo y me ayuden a ganar hehehehehe ;) (bueno solo si piensan que vale la pena)**

**En fin, espero disfruten este fic**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>La misteriosa dimensión de los calcetines desaparecidos<strong>

Hinata observaba atentamente la profundidad de la secadora desde varios minutos. A cuatro metros de ella, una pareja cuchichiaba y ahogaba risas. Los volteo a ver frunciendo el ceño sin preocuparse en esconder su desagrado. El dúo intentó no reír, regreso su mirada a la profundidad de la secadora, la pareja siguió riendo y cuchichiando.

Suspiro ruidosamente por la impaciencia, sin esconder su molestia.

.

.

.

Una madre acurrucaba a su pequeña, mientras se mecía tranquilamente en la silla.

-Es hermosa, ¿no crees? Y tan pequeñita…- Susurraba con cariño mientras veía con amor las manitas y los piecitos de la bebe que tenía en brazos. Besaba su frente y sus mejillas con fervor y acariciaba sus cabellos azules.

El padre se acercó, beso tiernamente a la recién nacida y a su esposa. Los jóvenes padres no podían sentirse más felices con el nacimiento de su pequeña. Era perfecta: sana y hermosa.

-Hinata…le llamaremos Hinata – susurré su madre con cariño.

.

-¡Hinata! Te dije que guardaras los juguetes, tu padre no tarda en llegar, dijo que teníamos que estar listas… ¡por kami! ¿Porque nunca haces caso?– La exasperada madre tomó los peluches que estaban perfectamente alineados en el tocador de la pequeña y empezó a meterlos en una canasta. La niña, que ahora tenía tres añitos, empezó a gritar del coraje, le había costado tanto trabajo acomodarlos y ahora, ¡su madre los estaba desacomodando todos!

-¡Noooo! – Gritó enojada queriendo arrancárselos de la mano, su ira era desmesurada. Preocupada por la fuerte reacción de su hija, la tomó en sus brazos para calmarla, la niña solo apretó sus ojos con todas sus fuerzas para no verla más.

-Hi-Chan…- llamaba con calma y ternura mientras acariciaba dulcemente sus cabellos azules – Hi-chan…deja de hacer eso por favor, ya sabes que a papa no le gustan los berrinches…- Siguió con el mismo tono, pero la pequeña peliazul no le hacía caso, su progenitor siempre hacia corajes pensando que era una niña testaruda y que solo hacia lo que se le venía en gana. - Está bien, está bien, tienes razón… se ven mucho mejor como los tenías arreglados…- dijo intentando contentar a su hija - Gomene Hi-chan…- Se disculpó con suavidad. Y con mucha paciencia los volvió a sacar y a alinear para dejarlos tal y como estaban. Después de un buen rato, la niña volvió a su juego, sin hacer caso a lo que había dicho su madre un poco antes. Su progenitora se dirigió a la puerta para dejarla sola en su cuarto, al voltear a verla se quedó pensando, no estaba segura si aquellas rabietas eran o no normales.

-¡Oh! ¡Hi-chan! Tenten vendrá mañana a jugar en la tarde contigo, ¿no es genial?– Hinata volteo a ver a su madre y frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que Tenten llegara a casa. Ella siempre quería agarrar sus cosas y eso no le agradaba para nada.

.

-¡Hola Hi-chan! ¡Mira traje un juego nuevo! ¡Seguro que te gustara! – La niña miraba con atención como aquella sobrexcitada pequeña de moñitos, sacaba unas fichas negras que tenían puntito blancos. La pelicafe se esmeró en explicarle las reglas del juego del domino, obviamente, ganó, ya que sabía jugarlo bien y Hinata no había entendido mucho de la larga y mala explicación de su vecina, varias interrogantes habían quedado, enojada, empezó a llorar.

-¡No llores Hi-chan! – Decía Tenten preocupada…- Si quieres… lo podemos repetir - propuso

-¡No! No quiero repetirlo, ¡No quiero perder otra vez!- Dijo entre sollozos con un puchero.

-¡Nooo! - Dijo la nena que era mayor que ella por dos años… - Lo hacemos de nuevo, pero ahora ganaras tú… - explicó - ¿Si? – La peliazul se le quedo pensativa y acepto.

La pequeña trigueña dejó que su amiguita pusiera las fichas como se le daba la gana y jugaron con las nuevas reglas que había inventado, obviamente, ganó.

.

-¡No quiero ir! ¡No quiero ir! – gritaba Hinata mientras su madre la jalaba para llevarla a la escuela.

-¡Hi-chan! ¡Sabes que tienes que ir!... ¿porque no quieres ir a la escuela? – La niña evitó inmediatamente la mirada de su madre – ¿Acaso estas enojada porque Tenten no ira a la misma escuela tú? – Hinata no le respondía - Ya te explique que la madre de Tenten tuvo que mudarse a la cuidad por su trabajo…Tenten no puede venir a la misma escuela que tú, porque le quedaría demasiado lejos…por favor Hinata…se buena niña y vamos a la escuela.

La madre tomó la mano de su hija que se dejó arrastrar sin decir palabra, había colocado la capucha de su chamarra sobre su cabeza, dejándose los ojos escondidos. Su madre suspiró, cuando algo no le gustaba, tenía esa mala maña de taparse la cabeza con su capucha, con las manos o simplemente cerraba los ojos, de esa forma, se desconectaba por completo del mundo y no había poder humano que pudiera hacerla reaccionar. Ni llamadas, ni caricias, ni nada, aquella rara dimensión en la que solía irse era imposible de alcanzar.

.

-¡Muy bien Hinata! ¡Te aprendiste todos esos datos! ¡Realmente eres muy buena reteniendo fechas! Y has utilizado un vocabulario excelente en la exposición, ¡realmente eres sorprendente! – Elogiaba Kurenai-Sensei sorprendida.

Hinata regreso a sentarse a su lugar. Los otros niños la miraban como si fuera un bicho raro. ¿Quién era capaz de aprender tantas fechas y hablar con palabras tan rimbombantes que no entendían? Hinata se puso su capucha para desaparecer del lugar. No le gustaba que los demás la miraran así.

A sus ocho años, ella prefería platicar con los adultos que con los niños de su salón. Poseía un extenso vocabulario que sorprendía a cualquier mayor, pero sus pares, no siempre eran capaces de entender lo que decía.

A pesar de que podía ser un genio según Kurenai-Sensei, Asuma-Sensei, su profesor de educación física, tenía una opinión completamente diferente de ella.

-¡Hinata! – gritó el maestro para hacerla reaccionar, pero la chiquilla seguía con la capucha puesta. Odiaba el gimnasio y los gritos de sus compañeros que corrían con el balón de un lado a otro, el chillido de los zapatos en la duela le ponían los nervios de punta, por lo que solía quedarse parada sin moverse durante la clase, huía a aquella dimensión, completamente a parte, a la que solo ella podía ir.

¡POC! Recibió el pelotazo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Sus compañeros empezaron a reírse, pero ella ni siquiera se quejó.

-¡Oye bicho raro! ¡Muévete! – Gritaba un niño de cabello café – ¡Aashh! ¿Porque tenía que tocarnos ella en nuestro equipo?… ¡solo nos estorba! – Se quejaba su compañero Kiba.

.

-¡Hinata! ¡Si sales así, morirás de frio! – Advirtió la madre, la niña se quedó parada sin moverse, aquella afirmación la había dejado pasmada – ¿Qué esperas? – preguntó la madre al verla inmóvil con los ojos exorbitados– ¡Hinata!… ¡No puedes salir solo con una playera! ¡Ve a buscar tu chamarra, hace frio! – reformuló la madre exasperada, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

La ojiperla corrió al cuarto a buscar su chamarra café.

-Así no moriré, ¿verdad mamá? – Preguntó realmente preocupada, mientras se ponía su chamarra. Su madre asintió tratando de ser más paciente con ella.

Ese día frio de otoño, Hinata y su mama tenían que ir al doctor por los resultados de los numerosos exámenes que le habían hecho, tenía miedo del diagnóstico, esperaba que fueran negativos, pero su deseo no se cumplió y ese día supo que su hija siempre sería diferente a los demás.

.

-¡Eres una torpe! ¡Lárgate de aquí bicho raro! – Le decía una compañera rubia del bachiller, empujándola. Hinata a pesar de tener ahora 16 años, aún era muy torpe, había tropezado y hecho que una de sus compañeras de la escuela se derramara todo el jugo en el uniforme.

-¡No soy un bicho! –Replicó - Un bicho es un animal, especialmente un insecto de nombre desconocido y aspecto desagradable…- recitó.

-¡Estás loca! – Contradijo la otra molesta.

-No estoy loca, mis padres me hicieron varios estudios médicos cuando era chica y en ninguno de ellos detectaron locura…

-¡Tienes razón, solo eres una idiota! ¡IDIOTA!- Reiteró la otra antes de echarse a reír con sus demás compañeras.

No importaba lo que se esforzara, Hinata simplemente no encajaba en la escuela y nunca lo haría. Era demasiado complicado y extenuante tratar entender a todos sus compañeros. Llevaba nueve años asistiendo a la escuela del pequeño suburbio, donde había pasado toda su vida, y aun así, no tenía ninguna amiga. En toda su vida escolar, había sido blanco de burlas y maldades por parte de los demás debido a lo que parecía ser, mucha ingenuidad.

Su madre había fallecido en un accidente cuando tenía 10 años y desde entonces vivía sola con su padre y su perro.

La peliazul salió de la escuela, cada día hacia lo mismo, aquella rutina era inquebrantable, se levantaba en la mañana, se ponía sus pantuflas de conejo que la esperaban perfectamente acomodadas al lado de su cama, se lavaba los dientes, se vestía para sacar a pasear a su perro, al regresar su desayuno ya estaba en la mesa, las cosas puesta exactamente como debían, los cubiertos perfectamente alineados y la comida separada en el plato, pobre de aquel que se atreviera a mezclarle la comida, después se bañaba para irse a la escuela, en donde vivía una tortura diaria. Para empezar los maestros no le enseñaban nada nuevo, para terminar sus compañeros de clase siempre parecían decirle cosas que no estaba segura de entender bien, pero despues de la tortura matinal, a medio día, se iba a sentar a un parquecito que quedaba cerca del bachiller al que acudía para comer su almuerzo, ese era el mejor momento que tenía en la escuela, cuando podía estar sola, una vez más, ahí nadie la molestaba y podía leer y comer tranquila.

Hizo una mueca al ver que un chico rubio estaba acostado justo al lado de SU lugar, con una guitarra a su lado. Ella se sentó, sacó, de su mochila, su revista y su almuerzo que alineó perfectamente como cada día.

Tenía toda una caja llena de revistas de cine en casa, se podía decir que estaba obsesionada con el tema. Empezó a leer ignorando a la persona a lado suyo.

- ¿Te gusta el cine? – preguntó de repente.

-Prefiero los mangas – contestó sin entonación.

-¿Viste la película de Forrest Gump? Trata de un niño que es diferente a los demás…

- ¿Diferente?…diferente es bueno… - contestó, sin quitar el brazo que aun protegía sus ojos de la luz del sol de mediodía.

-Y entonces se enamora de una chica desde que son niños…- la chica seguía hablando y hablando, sin parar, dando todo tipo de datos sobre la película y los actores.

-Escucha niña…- dijo el chico levantándose para quedar sentado a su lado - no la he visto y no me interesa, ya te dije que prefiero los mangas…

Hinata al sentirse interrumpida lo volteo a ver y frunció el ceño.

-Como te decía, la película de Forrest Gump habla de un chico que es diferente a los demás y entonces se enamora de una chica desde que son niños…

El rubio la miro extrañado, ella había ignorado descaradamente lo que venía de decir y había vuelto a comenzar su largo monologo. Esta vez, la escucho hasta el final, sin interrumpirla. Después, ella volteo a verlo y le sonrió. El chico sintió un flechazo en su corazón.

-Lo siento, creo que…ya hable mucho…hablo mucho cuando me emociono… - dijo la chica jugando con sus dedos.

El joven suspiro, era rara, se paró y se estiro.

-Creo que nos veremos seguido…acabo de mudarme aquí… - Hinata se le quedó viendo sin decir nada, bajó la mirada y vio los calcetines disparejos del chico rubio.

-Tienes un calcetín naranja y uno negro…- dijo señalándole los pies.

El rubio empezó a reír. Las chicas nunca solían decirle nada al respecto, aunque se dieran cuenta, lo único que hacían eran coquetearle sin parar.

-Lo sé -dijo agachándose al nivel de ella - Es que mis calcetines tienden a escapar a una misteriosa dimensión - dijo haciendo un movimiento misterioso y lento con su mano.

-¿Una misteriosa dimensión? – Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par de par, había captado toda su atención.

-Si… ¿acaso nunca te has dado cuenta?…siempre que un calcetín desaparece en la secadora, suele aparecer en el lugar menos esperado…PUF, mágicamente regresan… por eso no los tiro, siempre termino encontrándolos por algún lugar en la casa, después de todo, no pueden quedarse en esa dimensión eternamente, tienen que regresar a su legítimo dueño.

-oohh…ya veo, ¿Se van como una clase de agujero negro?…aunque no me parece algo racional…– dijo pensativa, ¿podía ser eso posible? El chico solo sonrió al verla tan hundida en sus pensamientos.

-Me dio gusto conocerte…– Tomó su guitarra y la dejo sola, metida en sus pensamientos.

.

El apuesto blondo había llegado con su madre a ese pueblo pocos días antes. Su madre se acababa de divorciar. Era una de las razones por las que había tomado la decisión de irse a un lugar más tranquilo, lejos de la cuidad, entre otras cosas, porque su hijo era definitivamente, la principal de ellas.

La vida de aquel joven había sido hasta los 13 de lo más normal. Había asistido a la primaria, tenido mucho amigos, tenido buenas notas, pero cuando entro a la secundaria, los problemas entre sus padres comenzaron y el empezó a juntarse con Gaara y Sasuke, ahí empezaron sus problemas. No había día que no se metiera en una pelea o en algún lio. Gaara y Sasuke eran definitivamente una mala influencia, y estaba esa chica, Sakura, una pelirosa, que tampoco era una perita en dulce. Por ella, él había hecho muchas cosas, no siempre buenas. Se había vuelto un experto en robar en tiendas, con tal de darle lo que ella quería, y golpeaba a cualquiera que le tirara un piropo en calle o se atreviera a siquiera voltear a verla. Apenas unas semanas antes, Naruto había tenido su última advertencia por parte de la policía, si lo volvían a pillar robando o en una pelea, lo meterían al reclusorio para jóvenes delincuentes.

Por lo tanto, su madre, había decido llevárselo lejos de las malas influencias y empezar una nueva vida en aquel pueblito tranquilo.

.

Al día siguiente, Naruto entro a su salón. Hinata estaba sentada en primera fila. Se acercó a saludarla.

- ¡Hola bonita!...es sorprendente que estemos en la misma escuela, ¿no crees? – Comentó sarcástico, con una sonrisa bastante maliciosa.

-No lo es, solo hay un bachiller aquí, es lógico que estemos en la misma escuela. – El rubio rio de su comentario.

-Solo era una broma…un poco mala, debo admitirlo…me llamo Naruto y ¿tú?

-Yo me llamo Hinata.

-Bonita, sentemos atrás, ¿quieres?

-No me llamo Bonita, me llamo Hinata y no quiero, no veo bien y no puedo concentrarme en lo que dice Kakashi-sensei cuando estoy lejos.

-mmm…bueno…- Naruto se rasco la cabeza e hizo una mueca, normalmente las chicas nunca lo bateaban de esa forma – en ese caso deberíamos ir al parque y platicar…me gustaría repetir lo de ayer, pero en la tarde, así tendríamos más tiempo de platicar… ¿no crees? - Hinata lo miro y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, haciendo una sonrisa un poco forzada para parecer más amable, después de todo, es lo que hace la gente cuando los invitan a algún lado y están contentos de la invitación, sonríen, ¿o no?

El chico se dirigió al final de las mesas, contrariamente a Hinata, él, lo único que hacía en clases, era dormir.

-Olvídate de ella…– dijo una chica rubia en el escritorio de al lado – Parece normal, pero es realmente rara, te darás cuenta rápidamente…- Naruto la miró algo molesto. Odiaba a la gente que hablaba mal de los demás.

Hinata esperó a su compañero a la salida de la escuela hasta las 8 de la noche, pero él no apareció. Enojada regresó a su casa.

.

Al día siguiente, el blondo se sentó a su lado sonriente, pero ella lo ignoro completamente, volteándose descaradamente y sin tratar de ocultar su molestia.

-¿Que te sucede? – averiguó

-Me mentiste. –indicó secamente la chica.

-¿Qué? ¿Porque dices eso?- contesto desconcertado

-Ayer, te espere para ir al parque y no llegaste. Dijiste que querías ir al parque conmigo en la tarde.

-Oh! bueno yo…solo dije eso para que lo hiciéramos uno de estos días…no que iríamos ayer mismo…siento que hayas malinterpretado las cosas…- no soporto verla con el ceño fruncido por su culpa - ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me disculpes?- pregunto apenado

-No lo sé…- contestó, nunca le habían hecho esa pregunta, no sabía cómo reaccionar en esa situación.

-mmmm bueno, ve al parque hoy a las 6 de la tarde…

.

Hinata, apresuraba su paso para llegar a la hora indicada, era muy puntual, el cielo empezaba a teñirse de color carmín cuando llegó al lugar de la cita, su nuevo y único amigo ya estaba esperándola, lo vio desde lejos, llevaba con él su guitarra, vestía un jeans azul y una playera negra, cuando se encontró a unos metros de él, entonó una canción que reconoció enseguida, porque pasaba seguido en la radio, su voz se alzaba mientras sus dedos hacían cantar aquel instrumento que sostenía con mucha seguridad, su cabello rubio y despeinado, le daba un toque muy masculino, Hinata empezó a sentir un sinfín de cosas extrañas en ella. En su vientre, sentía un cosquilleo que se extendía, aumentando su ritmo cardíaco y haciéndole sudar sus manos, agarro su vientre ¿Qué había comido?

- ¿Que te pareció? ¿Crees que llegare a ser un famoso cantante?– Preguntó al terminar de cantar, clavando en ella sus dos grandes ojos azules y embozando una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquier chica.

-M-M-Me duele el estómago –tartamudeo con una cara en la cual no se lograba leer ninguna emoción.

-¿Tan mal canto? – preguntó rascándose la nuca y dejo salir una sonora risa, sus ojos reían divertido, el corazón de la chica se aceleró aún más.

-Creo que estoy a punto de tener una taquicardia…

- Jajaja está bien, canto mal, ya lo entendí, me olvidare de mi sueño... – dijo divertido

-¡No!…yo no dije eso… lo hiciste muy bien…creo que el porcentaje de posibilidades de que llegues a ser cantante, es muy bueno…es solo que… - Naruto la fijo esperando ver en ella algún signo, algo que le dijera que a ella también le gustaba él, tanto como ella le gustaba desde que la había visto en ese parque días antes - siento un extraño dolor en el vientre…- continuó sin expresión facial - creo que comí algo que me hizo mal…lo mejor será que me vaya a casa, por si necesito ir al baño – dijo dándose la medio vuelta y dejándolo parado completamente solo en el parque.

-¿Me bateo? - Rio sin humor...nunca le había pasado algo así...normalmente con una canción...caían a sus pies...

Hinata caminaba por las calles, aquellas anómalas sensaciones que había experimentado jamás las había sentido, y de solo pensar en ese chico, esas reacciones fisiológicas que tenía, volvían. Por una extraña razón, se sentía contenta y llegó a su casa canturreando aquella canción de la radio.

- ¡Akamaru! – gritó Hinata cuando su perro llego a darle la bienvenida, lo acaricio y lo beso mientras el canino le movía la cola. Lo tenía desde niña, ya estaba viejo, pero lo amaba, era como un gran peluche al que podía abrazar durante horas y él era el único amigo que había tenido en todos esos años – sabes hoy un chico me cantó una canción…quiere ser cantante…

-¡Hinata! Hora de comer – llamo su padre. – llamada a la cual acudió de inmediato.

.

.

.

Una rubia empujó a la ojiperla en el pasillo, haciéndole caer. Se levantó sin decir nada y empezó a recoger sus cosas. Naruto sintió que su sangre hervía al ver aquello, llegó hasta donde estaba el grupillo de estudiantes burlándose de aquella chica.

-¡Ohe! ¡Tú!… ¡pídele disculpas! – Ino se le quedó viendo con rabia, le había estado tirando la onda a aquel chico nuevo, pero él siempre la mandaba a volar y prefería, siempre, alcanzar a aquella tonta.

-¿Tienes algún problema? – preguntó un chico de cabello obscuro.

-No estoy hablando contigo Sai…- dijo sin tomarse la pena de voltear a verlo, seguía fijando a la rubia con pesadez.

-¿Acaso quieres pelear? –provocó el azabache.

-Claro…- retrocó enseguida girándose hacia él - ¿aquí o a fuera? – pregunto sin hesitación, estaba acostumbrado a encenderse como cerillito, si Sai pensaba que lo intimidaría, se equivocaba.

- ¡NO! – Gritó Hinata – Está prohibido pelear en la escuela – dijo preocupada entrometiéndose entre los dos chicos, Naruto la hizo para atrás apartándola del frente de él.

- No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien…no sería la primera vez que le patee el culo a un idiota…

– No me preocupo por ti, está prohibido pelear en la escuela, no debes hacerlo, está escrito en el código de vida escolar, pagina 4, párrafo 6…- El rubio volteo a ver a la ojiperla un poco desconcertado, cuando empezó a recitarle el párrafo de memoria.

-Demonios… ¿lo estudias todas las noches?

-Claro que no, lo leí el primer día de clases…- Naruto levantó una ceja y tragó duro, ojala él pudiera tener una memoria como esa…- su mirada regresó al azabache.

-Tienes suerte de que ella este aquí…- dijo - pero si nos encontramos en la calle, no habrá ningún código de mierda que te salve…- desafío.

-De vida escolar– corrigió Hinata, el rubio se giró serio hacia ella y la jalo con él, haciendo caso omiso de su corrección - Es de vida escolar…código de vida escolar…no código de mierda, de VI-DA-ES-CO-LAR – repetía, mientras intentaba seguirle el paso, se dirigían a toda prisa hacia la salida de la escuela.

-Te equivocaste…- término por decir un poco insegura, haciendo un puchero.

Lo vio bufar, lo miró desconcertada ¿Qué cosa le parecía gracioso? - Está bien bonita, lo recordare, código vida, no de mierda… – Voltio a verla su ceño fruncido había desaparecido, a cambio, tenía una gran sonrisa sincera, una que no veía seguido, una que estaba seguro que solo él conocía, desvió su mirada rápidamente, esa sonrisa sincera que le hacía sonrojar sus mejillas levemente la hacían ver preciosa.

El silencio los invadió, la chica se concentró una vez más en la aceleración de su pulso, mientras sentía la fuerte mano del blondo apretujar la suya y su corazón latía más fuerte al ver su sonrisa de lado.

-Taquicardia – dijo - Creo que tendré una taquicardia…- no había ni terminado la frase que ya estaba marcando.

-¡no! ¿Qué haces?...

- Si voy a tener taquicardia, lo más lógico es que hable a una ambulancia…- contesto, el blondo se rasco la cabeza, hizo que bajar su celular, pero ella insistía en querer marcar.

-Espera…- dijo tomando su cel – Yo marcare, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo poniendo el número de urgencia – pero solo lo enviare, si veo que te pones muy, muy mal…

La chica lo miró no muy convencida, pero ciertamente, solo tendría que apretar el botón verde para marcar, así que asintió a su propuesta.

-Tengo mucho calor…creo que ya deberías de marcar…

-No, aun no – respondió con paciencia…

.

Akamaru le empezó a ladrar en el momento en que abrieron la entrada del jardín.

-Ladra mucho, pero no muerde – aseguró, el perro siguió ladrándole, por si las dudas, prefirió no acercarse demasiado, la mandíbula del canino era bastante grande, se le lanzó encima, y se encontró en el suelo con el enorme perro encima que pasaba su lengua por toda su cara, haciéndole tener una cara de asco, pero ella no parecía darse cuenta de que no le gustaba aquel gesto de amor de su perro

-Ohe…puedes decirle que no lo haga…no me gusta que me esté lamiendo la cara – termino por decirle

-¡Oh! ¡Claro! – dijo llamando a su perro - Si le temes a algún microbio, no te preocupes, le lavo bien los dientes…pero no te aconsejaría dejarte lamer por el perro de la vecina…es uno gris muy viejo, aún más viejo que Akamaru…la vecina se la pasa llevándolo al veterinario, ya le dije que su muerte es eminente, tiene que aceptarlo, pero siempre me mira molesta y me insulta…no entiendo porque…

-euh...bueno te gustaría que te dijeran que la muerte de Akamaru es eminente y debes aceptarlo – Hinata reflexionó a la pregunta.

-Bueno su muerte es eminente…- dijo simplemente.

.

.

.

-Bonita, ¿_Quieres ir al cine el viernes_? _Salió la peli de un manga que me encanta_…- preguntó Naruto por mensaje texto.

-_Yo voy al cine los sábados a las 5_.

-_El sábado a las 5…bueno, puedo vivir con eso_…

.

Los jóvenes compraron los boletos para la peli en cuanto abrieron la taquilla que daba hacia la calle. Era un cine chico de una sola sala. Un carro se paró en frente de ellos.

- ¡Qué onda zorro! ¡Nos costó saber tu paradero! – Dijo un pelirojo, Hinata volteo a ver a Naruto y alrededor suyo pensativa… ¿_zorro_?

-¡Gaara! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te habían metido a la correccional…- contestó confuso

- ¿Que hay dobe? – interrumpió un azabache asomando la cabeza por la ventana de atrás del carro

-¿Tú también estas aquí?

-Mi padre tiene muchas influencias…ya sabes…oye ¿Quién es esa pavita tan bonita? – Hinata volteo una vez más a ver a su alrededor… ¿_pavita_? … Por mucho que volteara ver, no habían ni zorros, ni pavas a su alrededor.

-Una amiga de la escuela…

-¡Hola Naruto! – Gritó una voz femenina y apareció una chica pelirosa por la ventana del conductor – ¿Quieres ir a rolar un rato? – propuso seductora

-¡Sakura!…- aquella chica seguía gustándole, aunque tenían una extraña relación, se gustaban, pero nunca se habían hecho novios, se celaban, pero les gustaba darse picones entre ellos utilizando a cualquiera que se dejaba – mmm…bueno es que ya había quedado en ver la peli…- dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos, se dio cuenta que se molestó - lo siento chicos, no podré ir…- la pelirosa había perdido su encantadora sonrisa - pero quizás para la próxima… - Dijo

-Vamos hombre no seas aburrido… trae a tu pavita…será divertido…encontramos un excelente lugar para divertirnos ¡y tendremos para pasar toda la noche sin sed! - sonrió Gaara malicioso.

El rubio se rasco la nuca y sonrió, unas cervezas no le caerían mal.

-¿Bonita quieres venir? Sera divertido…- invitó sonriéndole entusiasmado.

-Pero…hoy es sábado en la tarde…los sábados en la tarde voy al cine…

-Vamos… ¡por favor! Iremos la semana que entra, te prometo que será divertido…-suplicó el rubio, la ojiperla aceptó un poco renuente, ella quería seguir siendo su amiga, era su único amigo, cuando estaba con él se sentía contenta, perdía la noción del tiempo a su lado, aunque con Akamaru, también se divertía mucho, pero quizás estar con Naruto era mucho más divertido, tendría que hacer un gráfico al respecto para poder ver las ventajas y desventajas de cada uno…por lo pronto, ir a otro lugar que al cine el sábado en la tarde, era algo que le parecía casi impensable, ese cambio a su rutina no le agradaba para nada y la estaba poniendo un poco ansiosa, y eso sería un punto a favor de Akamaru, que siempre hacia lo que ella decía…

Los dos subieron al carro, la chica empezó a tamborilear con sus dedos y a mecerse un poco. El rubio tomó sus manos y la apretó con cariño antes de sonreírle gentilmente, se sintió acalorada.

-Para – le dijo el blondo

-¿Porque?

-Es un poco molesto. – dijo sencillamente y la chica dejo de hacerlo.

-Gomen…no lo sabía – contestó

.

-¿Quieres? – dijo Gaara extendiéndole una cerveza a la ojiperla, mientras que de la otra mano acercaba su cigarro para inhalar una bocanada.

-El consumo de alcohol puede llevar a problemas de salud. Consumir alcohol en exceso y por mucho tiempo puede llevar a hacer sangrar el esófago, inflama y daña el páncreas y el hígado. También aumenta el riesgo de sufrir accidentes automovilísticos…- el monólogo de la chica siguió con numerosas estadísticas.

-¡Joder Naruto! ¡Te has buscado una nerd! – rio el azabache

-Déjala en paz Sasuke…- advirtió serio, quitándole el cigarro a Gaara para inhalar igualmente una bocanada del cigarro.

-¡NO! –Gritó la ojiperla quitándole el cigarro de la mano y tirándolo al suelo con horror - Cada cigarrillo posee entre 7 y 20 mg. de alquitrán y produce 80 cm3 de monóxido de carbono que reduce en un 10% la capacidad de transporte de oxígeno, contiene tóxicos como el amoníaco, alcohol metílico, ácido clorhídrico, furfural, aldehídos, arsénico y polonio. Uno de los mayores riesgos provocados por el cigarrillo son las enfermedades cardíacas que son 3 veces más comunes en fumadores y también hay otras afecciones menos graves como las arrugas precoces en la piel y caída del cabello; problemas dentarios; trastornos del sentido del gusto; faringitis, laringitis, sinusitis y otitis; trastornos de la visión; úlcera gastroduodenal; osteoporosis; disminución de la fertilidad, climaterio precoz en la mujer e impotencia sexual en el hombre.

-Diablos…eso ultimo no es bueno….creo que te has ganado un punto – Se burló Gaara.

-Está bien, no fumare si no quieres – dijo Naruto a su extraña amiga.

-¿De dónde has sacado esta extraterrestre Naruto?- preguntó la celosa pelirosa, toda la noche, esos tres se la habían pasado burlándose de ella y empezaban a sacarlo de quicio.

-No soy extraterrestre…

Sus amigos se empezaron a reír, era tan tonta e ingenua, ciertamente Hinata tomaba todo literalmente, tampoco entendía los sarcasmos, pero su falta de malicia le gustaba.

-Vamos bonita, te llevare a casa. – dijo serio.

-¡Ay qué bueno! ¡Porque no es nada divertido estar en un panteón! Ya me duelen mis cachetes de fingir sonreír…Además él dijo que tenía para no pasar sed en toda la noche y ni siquiera tiene una botella de agua… ¡y yo estoy pasando mucha sed!…tus amigos no me caen bien – dijo haciéndoles una mueca de desagrado.

-Vamos Naruto…no te iras en verdad…quédate – dijo la coqueta chica de ojos jade, se acercó a él, seductora – Podría creerte que te gusta cualquier chica, ¿pero ella? – dijo escéptica

-¿Qué tiene de malo? – pregunto, mientras que la sonrisa de Sakura lo sacaba de sus cabales.

-Vamos…es un bicho raro…- se burló descaradamente en frente de ella.

- Un bicho es un animal, especialmente un insec…- El blondo la jalo con él antes de que terminara su oración, dejando a los otros desconcertados.

.

-Lo siento bonita, no te volveré a llevar con esos tres… - se disculpó Naruto mientras se despedía en la puerta de su casa. La joven se paró en la entrada para despedirlo, sonreía ampliamente, no con esa sonrisa forzada que a veces hacía, sino con una sincera sonrisa y se veía alucinante.

La miró deseoso, sus ojos no podían apartar su mirada de esa linda boquita. Se rasco la nuca un poco nervioso y empezó a acercarse a ella, era clara su intención de querer comerse sus labios, cualquier chica se hubiera dado cuenta de sus obvias intenciones.

-¡Hasta mañana! – dijo ella, se giró y se metió a su casa como si nada.

El blondo trago duro, una vez más lo había bateado…

.

.

.

El rubio disfrutaba estar con ella, aunque solía decir cosas que no tenía que decir, a él solo le daba risa ver la cara de la gente cuando salía con sus puntadas, pero a la gente no le hacía nada de gracia. Eran amigos desde pocas semanas, pero se habían vuelto inseparables.

-Bonita, no puedes decirle a la gente que están viejos…o que apestan…o que te caen mal así de sopetón…o que su perro tiene una muerte eminente…o cosas como esas – decía suavemente Naruto mientras acariciaba dulcemente su cabello azul.

-¿Porque no? Si es la verdad…no voy a mentir, la mentira es mala. - La ojiperla miraba sus ojos azules, estaban acostados en su cama tan cerquita el uno del otro, que cuchichiaban.

-Si…pero eso los hace sentir mal… ¿Que sentirías tú, si te dijeran que estas vieja?

-No estoy vieja, solo tengo 16 años…

-Bueno… ¿Que sentirías si te dijeran que apestas?

-Me baño todos los días y uso desodorante…no apesto- dijo oliéndose ella misma.

-aaahh olvídalo…-suspiro, parecía ser un caso perdido, se recostó sobre su espalda. Habían pasado toda la tarde en su cuarto, su madre no estaba, tenía guardia de noche en el hospital y toda la tarde había tenido ganas de besarla, pero ella no parecía estar interesada.

-Está bien…ya no diré nada de eso…-terminó por decirle - Tengo que irme ya es muy tarde…

-No te vayas…quédate conmigo toda la noche – dijo el rubio volteándose hacia ella nuevamente – quédate a dormir…- Susurró suavemente mientras se acercaba cada vez más a ella y que sus brazos la estrujaban contra él, solo le faltaban unos milímetros para poder sentir sus labios.

-Pero tengo que darle de comer a Akamaru…y tengo que lavarme los dientes y acomodar las cosas antes de dormir…y…

-le mandaremos un mensaje texto tu padre para que lo haga él…

-pero…

-sshuuuttt – el chico plantó un dulce beso en sus labios sin previo aviso, dejándola hecha una estatua de sal.

-Naruto…si me quedo, no creo que pueda dormir…yo…realmente estoy excitada…- dijo antes de que el rubio la besara de nuevo mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios por su ingenuidad. Pasó su mano por debajo de su playera, tocando la suave piel de su vientre, haciéndole sentir, una vez más, miles de hormigas en el estómago y una corriente eléctrica le corría todo el cuerpo, mientras que su corazón se aceleraba más y más, cada que él subía un poco más su playera y se acercaba peligrosamente a uno de sus senos – Tengo un poco de miedo…nunca he practicado el coito… - Naruto rodo los ojos al cielo, podría haber utilizado una palabra más sensual, se sintió un poco derrotado, coito, no era definitivamente una palabra muy excitante…pero volvió pronto a lo suyo.

-Bueno…- dijo con voz paciente - ya somos dos…también es mi primera vez… - continuo el chico, intentando volver al ambiente en el que estaban, la siguió besando mientras su manos se paseaban por su cuerpo, estaba cada vez más excitado y en su entrepierna se colocaba una erección bastante notoria…pero como todo primerizo, era bastante torpe en sus caricias.

-¡Espera!...- dijo la chica tomando su mano - siento más rico así…- dijo enseñándole como quería que la tocara, el rubio empezó a seguir sus instrucciones.

– ¿Cómo sabes qué debo hacer? – pregunto con voz ronca

-mmm bueno, me masturbo… ¿tú no? – el chico solo bufo, no parecía tener tabús cuando hablaba, siempre decía todo lo que pensaba por la mente.

-Si también…- contestó

-¿y a ti que te gusta? – preguntó

-mmm bueno…- el chico tomó su mano y la guío al punto más sensible de los hombres…- Sus ojos perla se exorbitaron.

-¡Es demasiado grande!- el chico se mordió el labio inferior para no reír, no quería romper el ambiente, pero era bastante difícil mantenerse concentrado. Hizo caso omiso de su comentario.

Empezó a desnudarla, su respiración se agitaba, su olor era exquisito y la suavidad de su piel lo hacía estremecerse al punto de provocarle una ganas irresistibles de penétrala.

– ya no aguanto más…quiero hacerte mía…- dijo desesperado dejándola debajo de él.

- ¿Quieres…hacerme tuya?- preguntó un poco confundida con la respiración entrecortada, todas aquellas caricias que el blondo le hacía, provocaban que en su vientre se colocara una sensación de calor y ansias y esa delisiosa sensación bajaba hasta su entrepierna.

-Sí, quiero besarte…-susurro para explicarle - acaríciate…- siguió mientras sus manos seguían haciéndose camino en su cuerpo semi desnudo – y…penetrarte...- musito a su oído, sus piernas entreabiertas debajo de él, le dejaban sentir toda su exitacion a pesar de aun tener sus braguitas, no podía contenerse más, deseaba sentirla, quito la única prenda que se lo impedía haciéndola a un lado.

-¡Espera! – dijo la ojiperla justo antes de que el pudiera entrar en ella.

-¿Que sucede? – contestó espantado.

-¿Tienes condón? – preguntó

-¿Heh?...no…no tengo, no es algo que tenía planeado…- dijo mientras intentaba seguir besándola.

-Pero…tener sexo sin condón aumenta las posibilidades de contraer alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual…

-no, no empieces a razonar por favor…- rogó

-pero tener…

-¡No! Por favor….no digas nada…además…es imposible…nunca hemos tenido ninguna relación antes, así que no podemos enfermarnos de nada…- dijo convincente, aunque no estaba tan seguro de lo que avanzaba…

-oh…ya veo…pero existe el riesgo de embarazo…

-Me vendré afuera…no pasara nada…

-¿Te vendrás afuera?

-…ósea que no voy a eyacular adentro de tu…mmm – realmente eso le avergonzaba…era como estar dando una clase de educación sexual…

-vagina – ayudó

- Así es, así que no quedaras embarazada….- suspiró cansado, a veces tener que ser tan específico era un poco extenuante.

-Pero…

-Bonita…shuuut…..solo…sigamos…no pasara nada…lo prometo…

Los ardientes besos regresaron y ella, sentía como las ansias subían una vez más en ella, esa extraña sensación de calor entre sus piernas la empezaban a volver loca de deseo, el blondo pudo al fin, llegar al mismo sitio donde estaba justo antes de que ella empezara a ser…ella…

– ¡aaay! – Se quejó al sentirlo dentro – duele…- el chico se quedó quieto, la sensación que sentía era aturdidora. Era mucho mejor de lo que jamás había imaginado, tan calientito y suavecito, trago saliva, si el cielo existía…estaba seguro que lo había encontrado – ¡Naruto me dolió! – dijo de nuevo la chica intentando apartarlo de él.

-No espera…es porque es la primera vez…lo hare suave…solo necesitas acostumbrarte a mí…- dijo el chico acariciando su rostro y besándola dulcemente – tranquila…tranquila bonita…- calmaba.

Poco a poco, empezó a moverse haciéndola gemir levemente, pero el chico tonto terminó por venirse en ella sin poder controlarse.

.

Al día siguiente, Hinata salió del cuarto del rubio, seguida por él. Estaban a punto de salir de casa cuando la madre de Naruto entró.

-Oh…Buenos días…has llegado temprano como para una visita… ¿no crees? -dijo Kushina, no parecía muy contenta de ver a una chica tan temprano en su casa, pero Hinata no se dio cuenta de la clara molestia de la madre de Naruto.

-¡Buenos días Señora Uzumaki! No he llegado temprano, me quede aquí.

-¿Ah? ¿Te quedaste aquí?…a dormir supongo…y en el cuarto de huéspedes…también supongo…- continuó sarcástica la madre, esperando a ver qué cosa le inventarían.

-No, me quede en el cuarto de Naruto…si dormimos, pero también practicamos el coito por primera vez – continuó, mientras los ojos Naruto se agrandaban cada vez más por la sinceridad con la que estaba respondiendo a su madre – Me tengo que ir a casa…mi padre me está esperando para el desayuno…oh señora, se ve muy cansada, debería de dormir, tiene unas ojeras muy grande, no se ve nada bien…- Y le sonrió, después de todo, la sonrisa es la mejor manera de caerle bien a los demás. – Eso no está en las cosas que no debo decir, ¿nee Naruto?

El blondo estaba en shock, eso no era para nada una buena forma de dar una primera impresión.

Kushina estaba desconcertada, la joven se había ido como si nada hubiera pasado. Naruto solo cerró los ojos, los gritos de su madre no tardarían en hacerse oír.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso Naruto? – Explotó - ¿Con quién carambas te estas juntando? ¡En mi vida había visto una chica tan cínica!

-¡No es cínica mamá! ¡Ella solo no sabe mentir! - defendió

-¿No sabe mentir…heh? ¡Una cosa es mentir y otra no saber, ni siquiera, fingir lo políticamente correcto!

-¿Ósea que prefieres a una mentirosa que alguien sincera? ¿Entonces porque te quejabas tanto de Sakura?

- No me cambies el tema jovencito…está claro que la madre de esa chica, no ha sabido educarla ¡y no pienso dejar que te juntes con una chica maleducada y grosera!

-¡Madre! ¡Deja de gritar! – gritó

-¡No Naruto!… ¡no puedo creerlo!…aprovechaste que no estuviera en casa para traerla… ¡que sea la última vez que sucede esto! ¡Mi casa no es un motel al que puedes traer a cualquiera!

-¡Mamá!

-¡Cállate! Y será mejor que dejes de verla…si no… ¡Te mandare con tu padre! ¡Ya me tienes cansada con tantos problemas!

.

-¡Gua! ¡Gua! – Ladraba Akamaru al ver entrar a su dueña.

-¡Hinata! ¡Hija! Estaba preocupado…

-¿Porque? Te mande mensaje ayer.

-Bueno nunca duermes fuera…entiende que es la primera vez que sucede esto, me preocupe…Dime, ese chico…Naruto… ¿es tu novio? - Analizo la situación, todo parecía indicarlo.

-¡Si!

-Oooh…y dime hija… ¿acaso tú y él…tuvieron…relaciones sexuales ayer?…- la chica abrió la boca para responder – ¡No! ¡No me digas! Prefiero quedarme con la duda - dijo el padre…

-Ok – dijo Hinata volteando a ver a su perro para acariciarlo de nuevo.

-No, mejor si, dímelo… ¿Tuvieron relaciones sexuales?

-¡Si! … - el padre tragó saliva.

-y… ¿usaron condón?

-No, no teníamos uno.

-Pero… ¡ya te había dicho que si llegabas a tener relaciones sexuales, tenías que usar condón!

-Lo se papa, pero Naruto dijo que no importaba, ya que nunca habíamos tenido ninguna relación antes, así que no podíamos estar enfermos, además el eyaculo afuera de mí vagina, así que no me voy a embarazar - El padre se quedó silencioso, quizás hubiera sido mejor quedarse con la duda…a veces Hinata daba demasiada información que cualquier otro ocultaría, pero eso le pasaba por estar preguntando.

-mmm…bueno, si vas a tener relaciones con tu novio entonces te llevare al ginecólogo…mientras tanto te comprare condones para que siempre tengas unos contigo…pero prométeme que los utilizaran…

-Está bien papa. Los utilizaré – el padre se tranquilizó un poco, la ventaja de tener una niña como ella, era que no les gustaba la mentira y jamás decían una.

.

A Naruto le valieron un cacahuete las advertencias de su madre. No dejaría de ver a Hinata por nada del mundo. Estaba completamente enamorado de ella. Era simplemente hermosa, le gustaba su sinceridad, si ingenuidad, aunque a veces le fuera algo cansado tener que decir todo de manera bastante explicita y que algunas de sus manías eran a veces molestas, pero eso era lo de menos, la amaba, con ese amor desmesurado y profundo con el que solo los adolescentes suelen amar.

-Bonita… ¿vendrás a mi casa este viernes? Mi mama no va a estar…podrías quedarte y podríamos hacer el amor toda la noche…

-Eso es algo físicamente imposible…

-Está bien, podemos hacer el amor, platicar un rato…volver hacer el amor… y luego dormir…y si nos despertamos en la madrugada volver hacer el amor- Hinata asintió, esa propuesta era mucho más factible.

- Le diré a papa que me quedare en tu casa el viernes.

.

Los dos adolescentes dormían pasiblemente desnudos en la cama, cuando Naruto escuchó la puerta de la entrada.

-¡Mi madre! – Se enderezó en su cama – ¡Bonita! Tienes que esconderte…si mamá te ve aquí te matara…. ¡Nos matara! – Sus ojos perlas se exorbitados antes tal afirmación, la peliroja que había visto la chamarra de Hinata en la sala entró al cuarto del chico, endemoniada, al verla, Hinata pegó un grito agudo que espantó a los dos Uzumaki.

-¿Hinata? ¿Estas bien? –Preguntaba el rubio.

-¿Que sucede Naruto?- La madre, intentó acercarse a la chica, pero ella no quería que la tocara - ¿Que le has hecho?

-Nada…yo… ¡no hice nada! – se defendía el blondo.

-¡Llama a su padre ahora mismo!- dijo Kushina preocupada mientras intentaba calmarla.

.

-Hinata…La señora Uzumaki no quiere matarte…Naruto solo quería decir que los iban a regañar mucho…- la joven bufó, claro, que tonta era - ahora nos saldremos del cuarto, quiero que te vistas y vengas a la sala, te esperaremos allá.

El padre salió seguido de los Usumaki. Hiashi les explico que su hija tenía un trastorno de espectro autista: **síndrome de Asperger**.

-Siento no haber venido antes a explicárselo señora Uzumaki…pensé que Hinata lo había hecho…ella sabe muy bien de que padece y es capaz de explicarlo claramente…no entiendo porque no lo hizo.

La ojiperla los alcanzo en la sala después de un rato, Kushina, la miro de otra forma.

-Soy Asperger…- dijo – siento no haberlo dicho, es que la gente luego cree que soy _Forrest Gump_ o el de _I am Sam_…y no me gusta que me traten como tonta.

-Kushina-san, yo quisiera pedirle permiso para que su hijo siga su relación con mi hija…

Aunque no estaba muy segura, desde que Naruto veía a Hinata había dejado de ver a los otros vagos, no había llegado borracho, ni fumado cigarrillo o cualquier otra cosa que se podría fumar…además de que le hacía hacer la tarea y andar como soldadito en la escuela, quizás no era tan mala idea que se juntara con ella…así que dio su acuerdo. Aunque Naruto, se sentía un poco confundido con todo ese asunto del Asperger.

.

-Eres peor de lo que pensé – se burlaba Gaara – ¡mira que tirarte a una pobre loquita!

-¡No está loca idiota!…- replicó molesto.

-¡No! ¡Solo está retrasada! – se burló la ojos jade, Naruto se preguntó cómo es que se había podido enamorar de una chica como Sakura, jamás se había dado cuenta lo cruel que podía ser.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Los asperger son igual o quizás más inteligentes que los neurotipicos!

-Bueno si te sientes menos culpable pensando eso geniecito… – dijo Gaara sarcásticamente.

Naruto nunca había hablado con ese tipo de palabras, pero el chico llevaba días investigando sobre el tema, ahora podía entender muchas cosas del carácter de su novia, su falta de malicia, tomar todo literalmente y no entender los sarcasmos, su rutina inquebrantable, la sinceridad con la que siempre respondía y su afán de decir siempre la verdad y hacer lo correcto, su incapacidad de entender el lenguaje non-verbal o de no ser capaz de ponerse en los zapatos de los demás.

Pero lo cierto era que Gaara tenía razón, él se sentía mal…quizás sus amigos tenían razón, quizás había abuzado de alguien que no tenía la capacidad mental para saber lo que estaba haciendo…después de todo…por lo que había entendido, el síndrome de asperger era una clase de autismo…la sola palabra _autismo_le daba miedo…

- ¡Vamos hombre! ¡Deja de estar tan pensativo y vayamos a rolar un rato! – Naruto salió de sus pensamientos, quizás irse a rolar no le haría mal, pero la misma pregunta le rondaba en la cabeza, él la amaba, ¿pero ella que sentía por él?

.

-Bonita… ¿Que sientes por mí? – pregunto el rubio mirándola con sus intensos ojos azul cielo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-mmm… ¿Porque quieres estar conmigo?

-¡Oh! ¡Hice una gráfica! ¡Naruto vs Akamaru!

- ¿Me…comparaste con tu perro? – pregunto atónico

-Claro…los dos son mis amigos…- el rubio no estaba muy seguro que eso fuera algo halagador…- y ganaste tú Naruto!- continuo contenta

-En serio…- siguió él serio, pero ella no se había dado cuenta que lo había hecho sentir mal con aquella comparación.

-Si… contigo puedo hacer muchas cosas que no puedo hacer con Akamaru…por ejemplo, hacemos el amor…tengo con quien ir al cine…nunca te burlas de mi…me ayudas a saber lo que puedo o no decirle a los demás…me calmas cuando estoy ansiosa… - la respuesta de la chica no fue para nada satisfactoria para el rubio. A él, le hubiese gustado que ella le dijera simplemente que estaba con él porque lo amaba. Era lo único que quería escuchar de ella y en su discurso, ella jamás lo mencionó. Ni siquiera se acercó a él para abrazarlo, ¿Porque no podía hacer algo tan simple? Siempre tenía la impresión de tener que rogarle amor.

.

Hinata esperaba su llamada, desde unos días, Naruto parecía evitarla en la escuela. A veces llegaba a buscarlo, pero nunca estaba en casa.

-_Naruto, ¿vamos al cine este sábado_? – Textio, después de unos minutos su celular vibro.

-_No puedo…estaré haciendo una tarea de equipo en la biblioteca…nos veremos después, ¿sí_?- suspiro al leer la respuesta.

.

-Papá…me voy al cine – anuncio ese sábado.

-¿Naruto te acompañara? – inquirió el padre

-No, él está en la biblioteca haciendo una tarea de equipo…

Salió de su casa, tomó el mismo camino de siempre, pero al pasar por un café, se topó con Gaara, Sasuke y Sakura, saliendo de ahí, al final, salió Naruto. La sonrisa del rubio se borró al quedar en frente de ella.

-¡Dijiste que estarías en la biblioteca!…- reclamó bruscamente molesta - ¡Me mentiste!

-yo…mmm...lo siento no te quise decir que saldría con Gaara y los demás, sé que te caen mal…- admitió

-¡Me mentiste! –Gritó nuevamente – ¡Claro! ¡Es tan fácil engañar a la tonta de Hinata! – siguió con una cólera desmesurada.

-Espera, cálmate… ¡Estas exagerando!

- ¡No lo estoy! ¡Me mentiste! ¡Ya no podre confiar en ti! ¡Nunca más! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Un Imbecil! ¡Estupido! ¡Te odio! ¡Te Odio! – La chica se dio la media vuelta y se fue precipitadamente, alterada, dejando escapar algunos sollozos.

Naruto iba ir tras ella, pero Gaara lo detuvo – ¡Hey!...déjala…es mejor así…vayamos a divertirnos.

.

-¡Vamos Hinata! Ya es hora de irnos… – apresuraba su padre

Desde hacía ya 2 semanas, Hiashi se iba a la cuidad a visitar a su hermano. No quería ver a su hija triste.

-¿Iras al cine con Neji? – preguntó para sacarla de sus pensamientos

-Si…me dijo que me llevaría – contestó mientras veía desfilar los edificios por la ventana del carro.

.

El moreno tenía que aguantar a su prima rara porque su papa lo obligaba, no es que no le cayera bien, pero no le gustaba que la vieran con él, su extraño comportamiento lo avergonzaba demasiado, por lo que la llevaba siempre a un cine que estaba bastante lejos de los lugares que solía frecuentar con sus amigos.

Hinata esperaba pacientemente a que su primo regresara con los tickets del cine. Por ese lugar había varios negocios, pero por la hora tardía, ya estaban todos cerrados, así que se conformaba con ver los aparadores, en lo que Neji regresaba.

-¿Hinata? –La ojiperla se voltio – ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Naruto extrañado de verla ahí.

Ella lo ignoro descaradamente, volteándole la cara, el rubio se acercó.

-¿Aun sigues enojada conmigo?...- lo siguió ignorando

- ¿Me estás haciendo…la ley del hielo? – preguntó al ver que ella no le dirigía la palabra.

-Si…la ley del hielo, es cuando alguien con quien estás enojado te habla, y lo ignoras apropósito para que sepa que estas enojada y hacerlo sentir muy mal…- recitó sin voltear a verlo.

- Esta bien, lo siento…fue mi culpa, siento haberte mentido, perdóname ¿sí? – rogó, la chica voltio a verlo con sus enormes ojos perla, demonios que era bonita. La chica en realidad ya no quería seguir molesta con él, la pobre chica se había sentido endemoniadamente mal después de su crisis aquel día, pero no sabía cómo hacer para volver a ser su novia.

- ¡Vine al cine con Neji!- contestó sonriente.

-¿Quién es Neji? – preguntó celoso

-¡Hey Naruto! – El chico volteo a ver su amigo pelirojo- ¿Qué diablos haces? ¡Vámonos! – gritó este mismo.

-¡Sí!...solo espera un momento…- regresó su mirada a ella - mmm me tengo que ir…- dijo, aunque todo su cuerpo le pedía que se quedara.

Sakura, que era una chica completamente loca y vándala, tomó una piedra y la lanzó hacia la vitrina de uno de los negocios, la alarma empezó a sonar escandalosamente.

-¡Demonios Sakura! ¿Qué te pasa? – gritó Naruto molesto, esa chica cada vez le parecía más loca e insoportable.

-¡Apúrate idiota! ¡Que la poli no tardara! - sus amigos corrieron al carro, Sakura reía escandalosamente, era obvio que no estaba en sus cabales - ¡Hinata! No te quedes aquí, ¿vale?

-¿Porque rompió el vidrio? – Preguntó descolocada, el rubio ya se había empezado a alejar de ella, si la poli llegaba y los agarraba, estaba muerto, ya había tenido su última advertencia, no podía dejarse detener - ¡Solo escóndete quieres! Es mejor que no vengas con nosotros, si nos agarran estarías en problemas…- las sirenas se empezaban a acercar.

-¡Naruto idiota! ¡Súbete o te dejamos!- Gritaba Sasuke – El blondo no podía dejar de sentirse preocupado por ella, pero tampoco podía quedarse - ¡Corre a esconderte! - El Uzumaki se subió al carro que salió a toda velocidad haciendo un chillido sordo, Hinata se tapó los oídos, aquel ruido la puso nerviosa…odiaba los sonidos estridentes, el chico volteo para ver si Hinata había salido corriendo, pero seguía ahí parada, después vio varias patrullas llegar al lugar y Gaara dio un giro quitándole la visión que tenía sobre ella.

-¡Mierda Sakura! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Gaara regresa! ¡Ella no se fue! ¡Tendrá problemas! ¡Regresa idiota! – pedía desesperado.

-¡No seas capullo, si regresamos nos pillaran!

-¡Para el auto!- exigió

-¡No imbécil!

-¡Que pares te digo! – El pelirojo frenó de golpe, y el blondo salió del auto cabreado. Regresó corriendo al lugar, pero ya estaban lejos, el estúpido de Gaara manejaba como si estuviera en rápidos y furiosos. Cuando llegó, solo había una patrulla, la ojiperla ya no estaba, se colocó la capucha de su suéter para no ser reconocido y cambio su rumbo para evitar toparse con algunos de los polis.

.

Naruto abrió la puerta de su casa, en la sala vio a su madre con un aura negra, sabía que ya se había enterado, al entrar a la sala se quedó atónico. Su padre también estaba ahí.

-Minato…- dijo

-Naruto, tu maleta está preparada, tu padre te llevara con él a los Estados Unidos. Hoy volví a recibir una llamada de la policía…de echo desde hace varios días me di cuenta que habías vuelto a tus andadas, por eso tu padre vino a buscarte y que bueno que llego justo a tiempo, sabía que no tardarías a meterte en problemas…- El adolecente supo que venía de meter la pata y que no le quedaría de otra, más que irse con su padre.

-¿Puedo despedirme de Hinata?

-No creo que sea buena idea, su padre tuvo que ir a buscarla a la delegación, Hinata se puso muy mal…hijo…te das cuenta que en menos de 4 meses has metido a esa chica en líos con la policía, has roto sus rutinas, la has hecho tener crisis de ansiedad como nunca…eres una muy mala influencia para ella, no puedes seguir viéndola…- El joven solo bajo la cabeza y no insistió más.

.

-_Lo siento mucho_ _Bonita_– textio y voltio a ver por la ventana mientras se alejaba de aquel pueblito tranquilo.

.

.

.

-Mama…no hay ningún agujero negro en la secadora…

-Pero mi calcetín volvió a desaparecer…

-La probabilidad de que un agujero negro se encuentre a dentro de una secadora es bastante improbable…lo sabes –siguió el niño de 10 años.

-Tienes razón…- la ojiperla cerró la secadora. Suspiró. – Bueno tendré un calcetín más en mi cajón destinado a mi colección de calcetines desaparecidos.

Hinata se había mudado a la cuidad con su hijo después del infarto que su padre había tenido dos años después de que Minato se llevara a Naruto. Había tenido que vender la casa poco tiempo después de su muerte y le había costado 6 años adaptarse al nuevo lugar en el que vivía. Como no tenían conexiones para lavadora y secadora en el departamento, ella y su hijo tenían que ir a lavar a la lavandería de la esquina. Después de doblar cuidadosamente la ropa y meterla a la canasta salieron del lugar.

Pasaron por el café al lado de la lavandería. Un hombre rubio, vestido con saco y corbata levantó la mirada de su manga y se le quedo viendo. Sonrió al verla pasar.

-¡Oh mama! ¡Cómprame un cheesecake de fresa! – pidió el niño

-Claro…- la madre entro al café, eso lo hacían cada sábado en la mañana, se acercó al mostrador y pidió lo que le habían solicitado.

-Lo siento ya no hay, pero hay cheesecake de cereza…

-oohhh se muy rico…pero me pidió uno de fresa…que lastima…realmente se ve delicioso…quizás para la próxima…

-¡Atsushi! ¡No hay cheesecake de fresa! Solo de cereza…así que no pude comprar… - la ojiperla se quedó parada en seco, el hombre que estaba sentado en la mesa platicando con su hijo tenía un calcetín naranja y uno negro.

-A-Atsushi…v-vámonos – tartamudeo Hinata evitando voltear a ver al hombre que estaba ahí. Pasó de largo llevándose a su hijo, sin levantar la mirada.

-¡Hinata! – gritó el hombre, se paró al escuchar su voz – Te he estado buscando desde hace mucho años, es posible que aún me guardes rencor por lo que paso la última vez que nos vimos, pero…quiero decirte que no ha pasado un solo día sin que me arrepintiera de todo, siento haber sido tan inmaduro y no comprenderte, ahora lo entiendo, te he estado buscando para rogarte que me perdones. Cuando regresé de Estados Unidos ya no estabas, habían vendido tu casa, te seguí buscando y buscando sin poder dar contigo y un día…cuando había perdido las esperanzas de encontrarte….te vi…apareciste de la nada, como lo hacen los calcetines que uno pierde en la secadora y de repente PUF, aparecen en el lugar menos esperado… regresando a su legítimo dueño después de perderse por tanto tiempo…Hinata…han pasado muchos años, más o menos la edad de tu hijo ¿cierto?…De nuestro hijo…

Atsushi veía a Naruto y luego a su madre. Hinata no decía nada, ocultaba su mirada.

-¡Atsushi! ¡Vámonos! – terminó por decir.

-¡Hinata perdóname! Aunque no quieras estar conmigo….perdóname…solo de imaginar todo lo que tuviste que pasar por mi culpa y por mi estupidez, hace que me duela el alma. Si hubiese sabido que estabas embarazada, no me hubiese ido jamás…te hubiese ayudado…

-¡Atsushi! ¡Vámonos! – repitió la joven madre.

-Atsushi toma – dijo Naruto dándole dinero – Ve a comprarte un pastel o lo que se te antoje.

-Si papa…

-¡Atsushi! – gritó Hinata molesta de ver que su hijo hablaba con Naruto como si lo conociera desde siempre.

-Él lo sabe, es bastante listo, se dio cuenta hace mucho. No es la primera vez que hablo con él, no es la primera vez que me acerco a este lugar para observarte, no has cambiado en nada Bonita, quiero que sepas que no he podido olvidarte, te amo, si me aceptas hare todo por darte a Atsushi y a ti todo lo que necesitan…y les daré todo el amor que no he podido darles en todo este tiempo…- Naruto rio un poco apenado – Sé que parezco un tonto adolecente enamorado, pero simplemente no he podido olvidarte…- El blondo se acercó a ella, para hablarle suavemente a su oído…- Aun te amo…Aun te deseo Hinata…no sabes cuánto…quiero hacerte el amor…quiero amarte todos los días de mi vida…

En cuanto su hijo salió de la tienda con un helado, Hinata se fue de ahí, dejando al rubio, solo, en la terraza del café, con el corazón en mil pedazos.

.

-¿No quieres estar con él? – preguntó Jiraiya, un viejo vecino solterón de la ojiperla. Gracias a él, los primeros años en ese departamento, no habían empeorado.

-Yo…pienso en él todos los días…leí en internet los síntomas del amor y los tengo todos, cuando vi sus calcetines disparejos me sudaron las manos, sentí que tendría taquicardia al escuchar su voz y tuve un extraño dolor en el estómago cuando se acercó, pensé que mis piernas no me iban a seguir sosteniendo mientras me hablaba tan cerquita que sentía su respiración en mi piel… ¡Quiero hacerle el amor!…– dijo, Jiraiya rio.

-Jovencita, llegar a viejo y no tener a nadie con quien compartir tu vida es algo triste… ¡te lo digo yo que estoy viejo y solo!…deberías de ir a buscarlo, hablar con él y decirle lo que me estás diciendo …además, tu hijo, estoy seguro, quiere tener a su padre en su vida.

- ¿Le digo lo que le dije a usted?

-¡Claro! ¡Declarare tu amor! ¡Corre y dile exactamente lo que me dijiste! No dejes que nadie te lo impida.

-¡Atsushi! – Llamó Hinata, el niño salió de su cuarto. – ¿Tu sabes donde trabaja tu…papa?

-¡Si! –Contestó sonriendo – ¡Te llevo!

Naruto estaba sentado en su oficina con varios dirigentes de una prestigiada empresa en una junta importante.

Hinata entró como viento en popa sin hacer caso a la secretaria que intentaba decirle que no podía llegar a interrumpir. Abrió la puerta de la oficina y todos voltearon a verla. Los ojos del rubio se iluminaron al verla en la entrada, haciendo latir de nuevo su triste corazón.

-¡Yo también quiero hacer el amor contigo! – fue lo primero que grito al entrar.

Todos los hombres de la junta se quedaron pasmados ante tal declaración.

-¿hum? - Naruto se rasco la cabeza, su chica aspie, siempre seria su chica aspie, se aclaró la voz para no reír –terminare en un minuto e iré contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡No ahora! – Insistió.

-Oh…de acuerdo, ahora…- Naruto volteo a ver a su asistente – Konohamaru, puedes ocuparte de terminar la presentación…- Se voltio hacia los hombres bien vestidos que tenían una cara pasmada por lo que estaba sucediendo – Lo siento….ay cosas que no pueden esperar… - dijo alzando los hombres divertido.

Se acercó a la ojiperla, la tomó de la cintura.

– Nada me hace más feliz que saber que quieres hacer el amor conmigo, pero la próxima vez, dímelo al oído, ¿de acuerdo? – susurró dulcemente.

-Naruto, pensé que querías ser cantante…y esto no es un escenario…- el rubio rio

-Bueno, digamos que en el camino cambie de parecer…

Atsushi miraba a su madre con cara desaprobadora cuando la vio salir con su padre…

- Madre… ¡no puedes llegar y gritar ese tipo de cosas enfrente de todo el mundo!

-¿Porque? Es la verdad…Jiraiya dijo que viniera y te dijera exactamente lo que le había dicho…- se giró hacia él, sus ojos perlas lo fijaron, había leído que cuando una persona se le declaraba a otra lo tenía que ver fijamente a los ojos, aunque no se daba cuenta que estaba exagerando, el rubio se sonrojo al sentir aquella pesada mirada en él, pero intentaba sostenerla lo mejor que podía - Yo…pienso en él todos los días…leí en internet los síntomas del amor y los tengo todos, cuando vi sus calcetines disparejos me sudaron las manos, sentí que tendría taquicardia al escuchar su voz y tuve un extraño dolor en el estómago cuando se acercó, pensé que mis piernas no me iban a seguir sosteniendo mientras me hablaba tan cerquita que sentía su respiración en mi piel…– Hinata se acercó a su oído y el rubio no pudo impedir cerrar los ojos, ante la última declaración.

-Yo también – respondió dulcemente el rubio a la, un tanto torpe pero simpática, declaración de su chica aspie.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: A laspersonas que tienen asperger suelen llamarlos o llamarse entre ellos ,Aspie, en vez de Arpergers.<strong>

**Bueno, espero que no me hayan tomado a mal (sobre todo si un aspie me lee), he tratado de hacerlo cómico manteniendo y respetando lo más posible los síntomas del Aspegers, sé que no soy una experta, aunque veo mucho Big Bag Theory jajaja (bueno eso no me hace una experta…) En fin, si alguien conoce más el tema y tienen ideas o correcciones, déjenme un review (con amabilidad por favor, no rompan mi corazoncito hehe) **

**Bueno chicuelos, les deseo una feliz noche o un lindo dia según donde se encuentren en el planeta! ;)**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
